Magic's Dam
by ButterflyKika
Summary: Magic wants to return to Camelot. It has found a crack in the block that Uther has placed on the land. Now it just waits for the dam to break...
1. Chapter 1: The Crack

**New story for you folks! Idea that would not go away really... I own no one!  
**

* * *

The clattering in the direction of the table woke Arthur up. He did not even need to look over to tell it was Merlin. "My shirt?" He asked not even wondering why it was suddenly floating next to him.

Merlin had relaxed when it came to using magic around Arthur. It was an unspoken rule that he could use magic so freely in this room, just as long as he was sure no one was in the hall and the door was closed.

Arthur walked over to the table and sat down to eat. "You know…" Arthur said as he relaxed into his chair. "It is quite ridiculous if you think about it. You can do magic, yet you still are clumsy."

Merlin smiled at that. "Well no longer as clumsy as before sire." He said still grinning. It was true, ever since Arthur found out about his magic he had stopped hiding his small bits of magic with a stumble or some other form of clumsiness.

"Except on hunts, you still trip over yourself then." Arthur said almost desperate for evidence that he was still as clumsy as ever.

"Actually…" Merlin began before stopping. He saw the face of sudden realization on Arthur's face.

"How many _things_ have you sent away, wait do I even want to know?" Arthur asked looking pointedly at him.

"About fifteen on the last trip…" Merlin said now starting to back away into a corner.

"Over here…" Arthur said motioning to the spot next to him. Merlin walked over carefully only to have his head whacked lightly. "Don't get caught. By the way, we are hunting today. No knights."

Merlin nodded before beginning on gathering the supplies for a hunt. At least he would not need to pretend to trip every time he sensed something dangerous.

* * *

The first thing Arthur noticed on this hunt was how much less Merlin 'tripped' over something. He turned back now want full details about this.

"Well when I trip it covers the flash in my eyes…" Merlin explained knowing the unsaid question.

"What about the spell?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't you need to say something in order to perform magic?"

"Um…" Merlin said shifting slightly, it had only been a month sense Arthur learned his secret and he had been speaking the spells for his benefit. "Well… I don't really need to say spells…"

Arthur rolled his eyes at this new bit of information. Really now he was learning something new everyday! Just last week he found out that Gaius not only knew of Merlin's abilities but also had given him his first magic book.

Arthur lat the topic drop and just continued on his hunt. Merlin followed along after the prince.

* * *

They had decided to take a break and eat one of the rabbits Arthur had captured. They both looked up when they heard the soft snorting of a horse. Their eyes landed on a jet-black stallion standing not too far from them. It reared up on its hind legs before taking off at a gallop.

"That was strange…" Arthur said turning from the sight.

"Handsome horse though…" Merlin said still staring at the place the horse had been, almost longingly.

Arthur looked at him briefly. "Your such a girl." He said with an eye roll.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Plan

**Sorry it took a while! I just needed to figure out how to drag Naomi into this and continue it to the point I want it to go... Naomi is mine, the others are BBC property...  
**

* * *

Naomi glared at the site before her in her great stone basin, the image of Prince Arthur and Merlin laughing lightly as they talked while waiting for their lunch to cook floating softly before her. It was enough to make one such as her sick. She watched them still wondering how her prefect plan could have gone so wrong.

She had threatened the life of Arthur, that's how. The young Warlock would do anything to keep the man in question safe. That made her stop in her slow circling of the basin. Her gaze turned to the blond man as she tilted her head slightly. Her cold smile slowly slid onto her lips for the first time in weeks.

She walked over to her shelf and picked up a jar that held a rather large mosquito corpse in it. She opened it up and dumped the insect body into her hand. Yes, a simple task really, however her plan had changed after her first encounter with Merlin. The boy's magic was far too strong for her own body to handle, she wondered how is could withstand such a strain. However it did not matter, she would have the boy in her hands for her own means soon enough. She just had to get rid of the more prominent distractions first.

She picked up another bottle and let a drop fall onto the creature in her hands. It was a mild poison that could kill if left untreated by a simple magical spell. She smiled as she walked over to her basin again giving the creature a soft blow. It sprang to life instantly causing her to hold it with both hands. "Easy little one…" She cooed at it. "I have a task for you… You are to take your little present to a Prince. Do not let his Warlock sense you little one…" With that she placed her hands in the water and let it go.

The mosquito suddenly appeared in the forest over Arthur's head. It was not much bigger than a normal one now. It flew in a lazy circle before landing on the back of Arthur's neck. It bit into him injection the venom within its body. The bite had caused Arthur to slap the back of his neck as a reflex. The bug fell to the ground without them being any wiser to its origin.

* * *

Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers that evening. The Prince demanding stories of what he had done. "Really Arthur, you saw with your own eyes in that maze." He said attempting to get out of the story telling.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you personally." Arthur said relaxing into his chair. "I am sure there have been more times you have used magic than that and I want to know more." He looked pointedly at his manservant.

Merlin sighed lightly giving up. "You can be really stubborn sometimes…" He said with a shake of his head. "Alright, so which one do you want to hear about?"

Arthur began to think for a moment trying to come up with a good one. "How about the first time you used magic around me?" He asked his eyes landing on him waiting.

"Right…" Merlin said now a little bit hesitant. "Well the first time was when we had that fight in the market place… the second time we meet."

Arthur stared at Merlin from that admittance. "I knew I shouldn't have stumbled during that!" He said with a smirk.

"The last time you fell over was on your own…" Merlin said not wanting to feel completely unable to do anything without magic.

"And here I thought the first time you used magic was with that hag lady…" Arthur said thinking it over. "Maybe I have gone about your combat training all wrong… Might be a good idea to make it so you can use your magic in battle."

"I already do." Merlin pointed out. "I have lost count on how many times I have had to save you because you decided to go play hero."

Arthur frowned at that slightly. "Well maybe you could gain a partner in this if we can find the person who created that orb of light that guided me out of the caves." He commented off-handedly. "You know the one caves I went into to get a very rare flower to cure of that poison you drank for me?"

Merlin gulped lightly, it was going to come out sooner or later any way. He raised a hand and summoned that same ball of light. "Gaius told me after I woke I had done that…" He said he now wanted to shrink.

"Just how powerful are you?" Arthur asked looking at the orb that was floating near his head offering a friendly source of light.

"I have no idea really…" Merlin said calmly. "I have been able to do magic since birth so it is just a natural part of me…"

Arthur looked at Merlin with a blank expression. "You could do magic when you were born?" He asked finding this bit of news very interesting.

"Yes…" Merlin said almost mutely. He had forgotten he did not tell Arthur about that part. "You have learned quite a bit today about the magic realm, why not call it a night?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him at such a suggestion. "Merlin…" He said softly leaning forward slightly. "You do know I have nothing to do tomorrow and can't go another hunt…"

Merlin looked a bit confused as to what Arthur was talking about. "What has that got to do with anything?" He asked failing at not sounding rude.

A smile tugged at Arthur's mouth. "If we stop now, we will pick up tomorrow." He said calmly. "I want to know more about you, your abilities, and magic in general."

"Oh…" Merlin said blinking lightly. The orb of light had gone out just in case anyone walked in on them. "How about one last story then?"

Arthur's smile grew before he spoke. "Valiant's snake shield."

* * *

**Right, so R&R! 5 reviews will get another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Spell

**Thanks for your reviews folks! My apologies, but I do not want to write something people are not interested in. While you adding this story to your alert list is very nice, I would love feedback!**

**Naomi is mine.**

**Merlin and his gang are BBC's sla... I mean characters...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Merlin walked into the room doing an amazing balancing act of Arthur's breakfast in one arm and the laundry with freshly polished armor resting on top of it in the other. Arthur would have suspected Merlin was using his magic again if he did not wake up with a splitting headache. "Merlin…" He said slowly sitting up. "Know anything to get rid of a headache?"

Merlin had just finished setting the items down when he heard the question. He blinked lightly, he was sure the Prince did not go to sleep drunk. He chose to keep his voice down all the same. "Any idea of the cause?" He asked softly as he walked over to him. "Without any knowing the most I can do is just make it go away for a bit."

Arthur frowned lightly at that. "I have no idea why I have a headache." He said trying not to sound too snappish. "I just woke up with one." Merlin had ignored the tone Arthur used and just rested his fingers tips on his master's temple. He muttered a few words before pulling his fingers away.

"Any better?" He asked still using the same soft tone.

"Much, thank you." Arthur said truthfully. The pain had gone away right after Merlin spoke the words; really having a Warlock manservant was downright useful. He got up and walked over to his breakfast and sat down. "How did you end up getting rid of the dog?" He asked before beginning to eat.

Merlin smiled lightly as he began to tell about the dangers of bringing one of the dog statues to life. Really, the beast had nearly bitten his hand off! Just as Merlin was in the middle of the rant he heard a muffed thump that had a small squishing sound accompanying it. He turned to see that Arthur had fallen asleep somehow and ended up with his face in his breakfast.

This did not sit well with Merlin as he quickly walked over and lifted him up and dragged him to the Prince's bed. He set him on it and found a cloth, after wetting it he began to clean the food off his face concern growing on his features. He would get Gaius as soon as the Prince was no longer covered in his royal meal.

Just as Merlin was about to leave for his Gaius hunt when Arthur woke up. "What happened?" He asked sitting up. Merlin relaxed as the sound.

"You fell asleep…" Merlin explained looking carefully now at him. "Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"Maybe…" Arthur said with a yawn. "You were saying about the dog nearly biting your hand off?"

Merlin nodded before lunching once again into the tale. It took a little bit, yet he finally ended the tale explaining he had placed the statue back in its proper place. "And trust me, I don't want to be meeting Fluffy again any time soon."

"Fluffy?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow. "You named the dog Fluffy?"

"Makes him seem less horrifying…" Merlin explained with a shiver. After that was the Poisoned chalice thing…" He thought for a moment. "If you ant full details on that, you would have to ask Gaius. I can however tell you how I found out about the poison!" He then went right into that small tale about how Nimuah had tricked him into thinking she was just a normal servant girl who only wanted peace between the two Kingdoms. This one ended with him drinking from the cup. "The rest you would need to talk with Gaius about, or you witnessed."

Arthur nodded resting comfortably among his pillows, really if he was going to fall asleep again he would rather do that in his current placement than while eating least he end up doing a face plant in his food.

They continued on at this pace the rest of the day, Arthur had an amused smile on his face as Merlin would sometimes get off tangent with his rants about some crazy beast trying to maim himself or Arthur. The boy really seemed to dislike the ones who wanted to dismember Arthur more, which Arthur found a bit endearing, yet only just a bit. He really had a loyal nut job for a servant. At the end of the day Arthur dismissed him demanding to hear more tomorrow.

"But I told about all the major times already!" Merlin said in minor protest, he really did enjoy having such an interested listener to the tales though.

"Yes, but you seemed a bit odd after that Druid girl thing." Arthur said calmly. "I want to know why."

Merlin gulped at that. "How about I tell you now and get it over with?" He asked sitting back down. He told his side of the story while staring at his hands, which had gone limp. He remained quiet after he was done not looking up at Arthur. He did not want apologies. "Don't apologize. You did not know. You were doing what was right for Camelot. I know that."

"That still didn't mean I had to kill her…" Arthur said with a frown. "I didn't even mean to! I just wanted to wound the beast enough to capture it. Merlin, really I am sorry."

Merlin's lips flickered up into a small smile. "You don't really like listening to me do you?" He asked trying to pull the topic from Freya. It was still a tender spot for him.

Arthur caught on and just went with it. "I am the Prince and you the servant, therefore I give the orders, not you." He said with a small smile. "But really Merlin, next time something like that happens, before I go after it, tell me."

Merlin smiled a bit more at him. "A Prince?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "And here I thought you were a Prat!" His smile disappeared briefly before coming back. "If it ever happens again, I will let you know."

"Good, now get some rest." Arthur said sinking back under his own blankets. "Tomorrow you start teaching me about which beasts you know."

"As you wish Sire." Merlin said standing and moving the chair off to the side. "Good Night." He let a flash of his eyes snuff out the candles in the room before he left for his own room in Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Merlin was lightly humming a random tune; he had sneaked one of Gaius' books out under his shirt in order to have pictures to show Arthur. In his hands was the normal breakfast tray laden down with food. He opened the door to Arthur's rooms and froze, the tray clattering to the ground as the color drained from his face.

The sight before him was not a very pleasant one. Arthur looked deathly pale and a delicate female hand was brushing his cheek. The woman it belonged to was looking quite pleased with herself. She looked up a moment after the tray had met the floor. "We meet again Merlin…" She purred out the cold smile in place.

"Naomi…" Merlin said the very name sounding like a poison to him. Her smile only grew at his tone.

* * *

**R&R! Again 5 reviews from different people gets you a new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal to Save a Life

**My apologies for shortness, it just seemed to not need more.**

**Naomi is mine, I own no one else.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Naomi smiled at Merlin's reaction to her. "Hello Merlin…" She said standing up and walking over to him. "Shame about your Prince…" Her smile turned into her cold smirk.

"What did you do to him?" He demanded from her more than asked, his rage clear on his face.

"Oh nothing much, just cast a spell of shadow death on him." She said waving it off as if it was nothing. "I can lift it now if you want, but you would have to come with me…" Her eyes locked on him and waited for an answer.

She smiled even more seeing the mental battle going on in his head. She had found the prefect source to capture him. Merlin bowed his head finally in defeat. "Alright…" He said just wanting Arthur to remain alive.

She waved a hand at Arthur as the spell lifted. "Very good…" She said taking Merlin's arm in her hand. "We leave before he wakes." And they did just that. Arthur woke confused as to where Merlin was and then noticed the fallen tray of food. Panic and fear set in his features.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5: Chains of Meldor

**Could not leave you with so little to read and so here is the next chapter. More to come soon.**

**Naomi is the only one I own.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Merlin stared at the cliff face before them now. Old and rusted chains that had thorn incased vines weaving through them swayed lightly in the breeze. "The chains of Maldor…" Naomi said softly. "They can bind any magic user and hold them until they die, be it from their struggle or time claims them." She looked over to Merlin her eyes taking on a nasty air.

Merlin gulped lightly not really liking where this was going. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked tentively.

"For this…" Naomi said pushing him towards the chains. He turned to look right at her as they sprang to life sensing his magic. He watched in horror, as he became bond in place. "Eventually you will come to know you will die. I shall return and collect your magic before you. For now though, I have unfinished business!" She left him there restrained to his new prison.

Merlin had been trying to break free for what seemed like hours now, his efforts proving fruitless. He let out a sigh as he relaxed and looked up. The black horse from before was looking at him. He was able to get a better look at it now. It was lean, but also strong. It held an air of power and magic unlike anything he had felt before. Yet he remained calm as he watched the animal.

A frown soon formed on his lips as he saw it begin to prance about as if mocking his current situation. "Fine! Go ahead!" He snapped at it. "Not like I can do anything to stop you! I just hope you enjoy the show!"

* * *

Camelot was under magical attack. Arthur needed Merlin now more than ever; one warlock was better than none. His father was in a rage over these attacks. It was coming from one person and had everyone in the Kingdom terrified of his or her own shadow. Arthur had a bad feeling he knew who was behind it all.

He stood with his nights against what looked like a wolf made from shadows. The beast's yellow eyes stared hungrily at them as if wanting nothing more than to rip them apart and eat them. The snarl only amplified the message. It lunged forward and took a bite out of one of the knights causing them to shrink back a bit. Then when one tried to take a swing at it, just like all the other shadow creatures, the blade just slide through it like it would smoke.

"Retreat!" Arthur ordered knowing this was a loosing battle. They really needed Merlin for this.

* * *

Merlin's head was bowed when he felt a slight nagging ping in his chest. It was the same feeling he got when Arthur was in trouble. He looked up and let his magic bend around the world around him trying to find the Prince. He was in Camelot, and magic was being used there. Merlin forgot to breath for a moment as it clicked in his head.

Naomi wanted all threats to her owning his magic gone for good, and that included Arthur. It gave Merlin a new reason to fight for his freedom as he started his fight to break free again. The chains burned into his flesh as he began to use magic to help him in the task. He ignored the pain as he fought with the old magic in them. He ignored what sounded like rock falling from over head and the sound of chains reaching their breaking point. He had to get out of this and to Arthur.

His new efforts caught the attention of the horse that just stood there and watched, as this young Warlock broke free of his bonds. The horse was at his side soon offering his back to ride. Merlin did not hesitate as he climbed on and they took off at a dead gallop across the plains.

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking the Dam

**... Another chapter? *grins* Not yet done, little bit more to go and will be done soon.**

**I own no one in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Night had descended on Camelot. Arthur looked out a window at the shadows that were slowly taking over the city. He turned away and went to his father. The man had gone out himself to battle and returned wounded. Gaius had said there is nothing he could do besides ease his pain. Arthur knew what that had meant. He just did not know if he was ready to take on the crown just yet, and now it looked like he would never found out.

A knight walked over to him. "What are we to do sire?" He asked carefully. Arthur looked up at the knights that had formed around him, all of them looking for their leader that had charged into so many battles before.

Arthur had done that before he even knew of Merlin's abilities. There was no reason to stop now. "We fight." He said deathly calm. "This is not a battle we can win, but when we do die, it shall be fighting." His knights looked hard at him. They all knew that, it was a battle they could not win. To go down fighting was a much more noble than to die hiding in a castle.

They drew their swords and headed for the door. The people lifted their heads and watched them march. No one smiled as they passed, the sound of a growing storm outside matching their steps. Gaius looked up from his work with solemn silence. His eyes connected with Arthur's and both knew what the other was thinking. This fight was impossible to win without Merlin.

They battled hard fighting and holding the creatures back. Every so often a knight would fall yet still they pressed on. They no longer had anything to loose. It was already lost. They were just doing what they knew best now, delaying the moment of their death, Arthur in the front silently urging them on and praying for a miracle to come their way.

* * *

Merlin saw Camelot before him. He had rode all night long to get here. A storm was raging and he could hear the sounds of combat. It still was not lost. This only urged him on more. Along the way magical creatures and been drawn to him and joined him in his charge. He was bringing with him a flood of magic. He thundered threw the gates his magic calling out to the unseen forces that protected the city itself, waking them up calling them back to life and to fight.

The knights and Arthur heard a very familiar cry, the gargoyles that had once come to life because of an ancient warlock. They felt the blood freeze in their veins as fear gripped them. However dawn broke scattering the clouds, as the thundering noise they heard under the cries was more clearly heard as hoof beats. Arthur spun on the spot and looked toward sunrise. It was a sight for sore eyes.

Merlin charged into the battle on the black horse calling the attention of the people inside as they rushed to the windows, Gaius helping Uther who watched in shock at the sight.

Merlin's eyes were ablaze with golden fury. The gargoyles attacked the beings of shadow defending Camelot, the beasts that had followed Merlin leapt forward joining the counter attack, words flew from Merlin's lips and the dog statues came to life at his call and sprang into action.

Everyone felt the surge of power in that moment. They felt magic coming back into Camelot's walls in a flood. Uther could only watch in amazement at how the two magical forces collided. Arthur's prayers were answered and they were winning now.

He turned back to the fight a grin ablaze on his features. "CHARGE!" He bellowed his knights falling in step with the magical help, both fitting together as if they had always fought side by side and not against one another. Merlin nearly jumped off his horse and run into step with Arthur, the pair leading the charge Merlin casting spells and Arthur swinging his sword.

It was a sight to see before shadows flew overhead. Then a roar sounded followed by another shadow larger came attacking the first ones. They observers looked to the skies and saw the dragon fighting off a sky attack. The gargoyles were called up and joined in the combat that danced about the clouds.

"Gaius…" Uther muttered as he watched the battle play out before him. "I made a mistake all those years ago didn't I?"

"You just let your grief cloud your judgment." Gaius said in response. "You killed innocent people along with the ones who truly used magic for their own selfish ends."

"I was a fool…" He said willing the emotion back. "Don't let my son be like me…"

"As you can see, he already isn't." Gaius said as he watched Merlin and Arthur battle side by side, both bending and twisting about the other in a prefect dance as they fought the enemy of Camelot.

The battle was finally won and followed by cheers of joy from the ones living. Merlin however was a bit of a different story. He was panting as if he was having trouble catching his breath. It caught the attention of Arthur after a while. "Merlin?" He questioned concern lacing his voice. He had seemed fine just a moment ago. "Merlin!" The cry came as the extremely spent warlock fell to the ground his breathing shallow. "Merlin!" He shouted again drawing more attention to the pair.

It was then Arthur noticed the state Merlin was in. "Where have you been?" He asked softly pulling him up carefully. Breaking the chains had done a number on the thin frame. Scorched his clothes and even burned threw in places to show angry welts and deep cuts from the thorns. His clothes just about soaked in blood. Arthur was soon running back to the castle and to Gaius with Merlin in his arms.

* * *

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle's End

**Sorry it took so long! I have rewritten this thing most likely close to a hundred times trying to find something that fits. Hope this works...  
**

* * *

Merlin was shortly on a bed with Gaius pulling off the boy's shirt to get a better look at his wounds. The elderly man picked up one of the limp arms and looked at the markings closely a frown forming on his mouth.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked concern seeping into his voice. A few people nearby looked over at the Prince who was now clearly showing his concern for the injured boy. Gaius carefully pulled out a thorn from one of the wounds.

"Gwen, get my kit please." Gaius said letting the sharp thorn clutter into a small dish by his side. "There is a mild poison in these thorns…" He was speaking in a medical sense that only panicked Arthur further.

"Poisoned?" He nearly shouted his voice cracking. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to his father.

"Let him work Arthur." Uther said calmly patting the space next to him. Arthur sat down on the spot watching the older man work.

"He'll be fine…" Arthur said not sounding convinced of that himself. "He has been though worse…"

Gaius frowned even more noticing something about Merlin's back. "I will need to barrow a few knights…" He said gesturing to Gwen to help him flip Merlin over. About three moved over to Gaius without question waiting for instruction. "Hold him still, I don't think I need to tell you what a person can do when something needs to be pulled out of a wound."

That had Arthur's attention quickly. He made to stand up and get a better look at what Gaius was talking about but Uther put his hand on Arthur's arm again. Arthur stayed where he was for now. He turned his attention to Uther and was about to say something when a sickening sound reached his ears.

His head whipped over to Gaius and Merlin. What caught his eyes was the bloody, thorn encased chain that Gaius was carefully pulling out of Merlin's back. It was about a foot long. Gaius tossed it aside as Gwen applied pressure on the wound looking a little sick. Arthur stood and strode over and placed his hands over top of hers to take over.

Gwen looked a bit relieved at his action and stepped back to let Arthur help his friend out. She watched as the emotions flickered across Arthur's face. Rage, concern, fear, and regret, all lasting different amounts of time. Arthur did as Gaius instructed him and Gwen handed over the bandages.

* * *

Naomi had been watching the battle from a hill. The change of the outcome had her snarling in rage. Her hand swept the air before her letting her seeing what was going on in the castle. Merlin had broken free of the chains. That was clear, yet she looked around the room the image setting on the dying King. She smiled at that small victory. Yet now Arthur was to be King, and he had the best bodyguard that any King could have. She would need to plan wisely for her next attack. She slipped into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

**R&R Please. I shall try to put the epilogue up as soon as I can. I will start no new stories until my current ones are done.**


	8. Epilogue: Looking to the Future

**Here you are! The epilogue of Magic's Dam! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Six months. Six months since Camelot fought against magic and won when a Scorer joined them. Six months since Uther's injuries proved too much for him to recover from and Arthur took the crown. Magic had been welcomed back with open arms.

Arthur himself was standing in the throne room that was now his. Gwen was at his side smiling brightly. They had just finalized the plans for their wedding, which was to be the following week. Camelot was looking brighter and the people where slowly coming around to the idea of magic. Merlin had helped out greatly with that one.

Arthur's thoughts turned to his friend as Gwen left to attend a few last duties. Merlin, the boy had them all scared until he woke up the next morning with a moan of pain. Gaius refused to let him sit up for a good two weeks. It was a further month before Gaius let him walk about with the help of two people, and then it was slow going. It had only been a month ago that Gaius started to let Merlin use stairs again, just as long as he did it slowly and the to cane Arthur insisted on having made for him.

Arthur's head turned as the doors opened again and he heard the sounds of a pair of feet and a cane. He smiled in a good-natured way as Merlin came into view. "Feeling any better?" He asked knowing full well he would make the younger sit anyway.

"Getting a bit better every day." Merlin replied with a grin. "Though really, enough with the clothes." It was another thing Arthur had insisted on. New clothes for Merlin, his excuse was that the Court Scorer could not be wearing rags and needed to look at least a little bit presentable. "They already had to bring in a second cupboard to fit them all! You don't even have that many clothes in your room!"

"How would you know?" Arthur asked him. "You haven't been in it for six months!"

"Arthur, you are vain and a prat." Merlin said in a serious tone. "Yet even a fly knows you are not that vain."

Arthur relented. "Alright!" He said throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'll stop after your Holiday Banquet clothes are done!"

"Arthur!" Merlin groaned in weak protest. He would have to settle with that, otherwise there would be no living with his King.

"Now you have been standing far too long." Arthur said going over to him and being careful of his back lead him to the chair that had been placed near the throne. "Sit down and we can finally get to business."

Merlin complied and sat down carefully. The pillow Gwen had made for his back was quite nice and much better than the hard wood back of the chair.

Arthur took his seat and looked to Merlin one last time before motioning to a guard to open the doors. "By the way Merlin, it is good to have you back."

"Likewise sire." Merlin answered relaxing a bit as the first of the long day of meetings began.

* * *

**I plan on one more for this series. However, now my focus turns to the others that need my attention.**


End file.
